The war
by cullengirl1
Summary: What happens while the boys are at home and who dies during that war set in both places. I know that Soda dies according to S.e Hinton but he doesn't who die insted of him?This is a sequl to happy yeah right curtis famly
1. Goodbyes and I love yous

Chapter 1

Angel's POV

Today is the day that the boys leave. I don't know how long I will be able to take this.

"Angel lets go I'm going to be late." Soda yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming hold on I have to get something for you." I yelled back I was going to give him dad's cross he needed it more then I did.

"Angel what is this?" he asked me as we got in to the truck

"It's dad's cross I thought that you might need it more then Darry or me need it."

"Thanks Angel." He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Once we got to the station I ran up to Steve and gave him a big kiss and told him to write me every chance he could. I told that to all the boys. I laughed when I saw some of the socs go because they all looked like they were going on vacation and not to war.

"angel I have something for you and something for the baby when it's born." Steve said handing me a picture of him and the gang. Oh yeah I for go to tell you that Mason and Aston have to go to.

"Thank you Steve." I said kissing him once more then giving the guys a hug then it was Soda's turn oh no I thought I'm going to loose Soda in the war.

"Soda I love you. Come home safe." I said giving him a kiss and a hug "tell the rest of the guys to come home safe."

As we saw the boys get on the train and the train leave sight I could have sworn that I saw Darry cry I did to and on the way home we didn't talk.

Once home we had our dinner and went to bed in hopes that the next day would be better.


	2. Angel and Kali

Chapter 2

Darry's POV

Angel cried herself to sleep last night. I know that she loves all the guys and that she didn't want them to go. Kali called this morning and told me that her and Emma were moving to New York with Charlie till he graduated or Two-bit comes back home. I don't know how to tell Angel.

I think she's up now because once again she's throwing up. It must be hard being pregnant.

"Hey Angel are you ok?" I asked her

"I'm fine I'll be out in a few."

"Ok take your time when you get out we need to talk."

"Ok Darry is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

Soda's POV

I don't know what I'm doing I thought that this would be a good expiries for me but I was wrong it's hared then school and work put together. Steve talks about Angel and how when he gets home to her they are going to run off and get married under the stars.

"Hey Two-bit watch out." I yelled at my friend during training

"Why? Oh thanks Soda."

"Hey Soda are you ok?" Steve asked me

"I don't know I cant sleep at night because I worry that life back home is changing since we left."

"Write a letter to Kali and your brother and sister telling them your ok." Steve said "I'll write to Angel to."

Steve's POV

_Dear Steve, _

_I miss you. Darry does to we miss all of you. I know that Kali and Charlie do to but I can't speak for them. Kali moved to New York till after the war or Charlie graduates so tell Soda she lives in Charlie dorm room I think Two-bit has the address ask him to give it to Soda. The baby is growing fast. I mean for being two months pregnant. I hope that you all come home safe, warm, and I one peace. _

_Love _

_Angel _

_P.s I can't wait to be in your arms on more time._

It's been what a day and I'm already getting mail. I thought to my self before I read it. I cant believe it was from Angel.

"Soda ,Angel says that Kali is in New York living with Charlie."

"Thanks man. Hey Two-bit do you have Charlie's Address?" I heard Soda say as I took out my pen and paper.

_Dear Angel, _

_I miss you to. Tell Darry that we miss him and Soda is fine. _

_I cant help but think that I messed things up by leaving before I married you. But you know what I know that I will come home safe and warm because of your love and your letters. Keep them coming. I will write back soon or maybe call before we leave for the war. I mean training is fun but you know me and they boys we want to get this war done and over with. Love ya lots ._

_Love, _

_Steve Randle _


	3. Darry and Angel

Chapter3

Darry's POV

It has now been a three months since the boys left and Angel is now 5 months pregnant with a girl. She said that she's going to name it Ashley after Steve's mom.

"Hey Darry come here." I heard Angle yell

"What?" I asked as I came up to her

"Give me your hand. Do you feel that?"

"Yeah I do."

"The baby's fine if she does that."

" I know that your going to be a good mom when she's born."

I went back to the kitchen to make Angel something to eat she has been eating some weird things.

Like the other day she wanted a chocolate covered pickle how weird is that.

She loves chocolate though even if it's on something's I wouldn't eat with chocolate on them.

Angel's POV

I was hungry for something chocolate but I didn't know what. The chocolate pickle was ok but not may favorite thing.

"Hey Darry how's the chocolate cake coming?"

"Fine it will be done in like 20 minutes can you wait that long?" he asked just to be funny

"Yeah I can wait I'm going outside to sit on the porch ok"

"Just be careful we don't need another accident." Darry yelled from the kitchen

Oh yeah the accident he just had to bring that up. Ok here's what happen I was outside walking around the yard when a few of the socs that didn't go to war tried to jump me but they didn't get to far because Darry was looking out the window as they were getting out of the car.

I got a letter from Soda the other day saying that they will be home for a visit in a few months. I hope its not when I have the baby I mean the day I have her. They can come before shes due or after I have her.

The baby is due around or on my birthday. Oh joy I get to share a birthday with my baby.

Darry's POV

I looked at Angel as she sat on the porch swing rubbing her belly and singing a song that our mom sang to us when we were babies. I remember it because I sang it to Angel after the car accident that took their lives. I know that Angel would want mom and dad to know about her being pregnant.


	4. The visit and the baby

Chapter 4

Soda's POV

I hope that we get to go visit soon I know that we get to go home for a week to say our last good byes before we really go to war. I miss Kali so much I miss Angel too. I got a letter from her saying that she's almost due in about 4 months. Steve just told me that in 4 months we get to go home for a week.

"Hey Soda do you think that Angel will have the baby before we go home or after we leave?" Steve asked.

" I don't know man. I just don't know."

I hope that I get to see the baby before I have to leave. I mean if I die of in the war and I never get to see the baby and acutely get to hold it and be a uncle for a hour or two it will bug me.

Darry's POV

Angel woke me up last night screaming that some one was after the baby. She hasn't even had the baby and she already afraid that someone may take it from her. I hope that these last four months are as bad as they are.

I got a letter say that the boys hope to see Angel's baby before they really leave.

"Darry I need your help." Angel yelled from the bathroom

"What is it?"

"Help me out of the tube please I'm stuck."

"Sure. It's a good thing you wear bathing suit when you take a bath."

"Well I learned the hard way when Two-bit and Steve walked in on me while I was taking a bath. I mean Two-bit opened the door but they both saw."

months later

Soda's POV

Well were home for a week we went home to see that the house was a mess like something happened. So I called Darry at work and the secretary told me that he went to the hospital because his sister had her baby last night.

"Steve, Two-bit and the rest of you who wants to go see Angel and the baby?"

"I do." They all said as we go in to the car

Angel's POV

I hope the boys come home soon. As I thought that in comes the boys. They were as loud as ever.

"Hey where's the baby?" Two-bit asked

"In the nursery hold on let me have the nurse get her."

"Hello can I help you?" I nurse asked

"Can you go get my baby for me?"

"Yes I will." She said as she walked out

"Hey Soda." Darry said as he walked in

"Hey Dar what's up?"

"Nothing just sitting here with Angel."

As the nurse brought Ashley in the doctor came in telling me that I can go home today if I wanted.


	5. The State

Chapter 5

Angel's POV

I was so happy that I got to go home. I went home and Darry had Ashley's bed made and everything.

"Thank you Darry." I said putting Ashley in her bed.

"No problem anything for you." He said

The guys went over to Two-bit house to see Charlie and Kali because they came back last night to see me and the baby.

As I was walking out of the room there was a knock on the door. I went to get the door as Ashley started to cry. Darry got up to get her.

"Yes I'm looking for a Angelina Curtis." The lady said "I'm Rose Peterson and I'm from the state."

"I'm Angelina and how may I help you and why did the state send you?" I asked as Darry handed me Ashley.

"Yes I was sent here today to take a Ashley Marie Curtis because you are to young and you don't have enough money to raise her."

"Wait a minute here I'm eighteen and I have a part time job and I know how to take care of little kids. I grow up in this house and it has been this bad since I was about her age." I started to yell

"I'm sorry miss but I have to take her till you can prove to me that you can handle things." She said taking Ashley from me.

Darry's POV

I sat there and looked at Angel and how she was trying to get Ashley to stay with her.

"Please Mrs. Peterson let Angel have the baby I can help her with what she needs."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let the baby stay here."

"My sister wont be able to live with out that child. She has lost her mom, dad and one of her brothers she cant loose anyone else it would kill her. The dad of the baby is off at war."

"Well sir I guess she can stay for a little while but the next time I come to visit and if nothing has changed I will have to take her."


	6. Angel's new friend

Chapter 6

Curtisbrotherfan owns :Meg I own Angel and Kaligirl05 owns Kali

Angel's POV

I took Ashley for a walk after the lady from the state tried to take her. I'm glad that I have a brother like him. Anyway, while I was walking I saw a girl sitting on the side of the road and she looked like something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl

"Yeah it's just that my mom and dad just had this big fight and I went for a walk and when I went back home my mom had moved out." She said

"Here." I said handing her a Kleenex "What's your name?"

"Thanks it's Meg and what yours and this adorable thing?"

"I'm Angel and this is my daughter Ashley."

"Angel what are you doing?" Darry asked me

"I went for a walk and I ran in to Meg here she's having a bad day can she come home with us for a little bit?"

"I don't see why not." He said looking at her like her looked at his ex-girlfriend Aly who we don't talk about because she tried to get me in jail.

Darry's POV

Meg was so beautiful and I was wondering what made her day so bad. I didn't have time to ask her because once we got back to the house the guys were there and they wouldn't be quite and they all wanted to hold Ashley.

"Hey Soda can I talk to you about Angel?" I asked

"Sure! What's up?"

"The state came a tried to take Ashley from her today."

"Really how did she handle it?"

"Well she yelled and ran into her room once the lady took Ashley from her before I got her back."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah and don't tell the guys it's a family matter"

"Ok."

Soda and I went back into the room to see that Angel and Steve were not any where to be seen and Ashley was being held by Two-bit.

"Where did Angel and Steve go? " I asked

"They went into her room." Meg said

"Oh thank you."

Steve's POV

I took Angel by the hand and lead her to her room. I didn't want the guys to hear what I have to say to her.

"Angel I love you and I always will but I fear that I will go into this war and not come out."

"Steve how can you say that I know that you will come out and then me and you can get married."

"Angel I was thinking that we should get married tonight right now."

" I don't know what to say or how to react."

I looked at her and I knew that she wasn't ready yet but I looked at her more closely and saw that she didn't want to marry tonight but soon.

I heard Soda saying that he was going over to Kali's to hang out that should be fun because she's the only one home. Charlie and Two-bit are both here and I'm her with Angel. I looked at her once more and she took me by the hand and pulled me close to her and gave me the biggest kiss that I have ever gotten.

Meg's POV

Angel is a sweet girl and so is that brother of hers Darry I thinks his name is. That Soda is cute but Darry he's a fox. I know that I should like a guy I just meet but I cant help it.

"Hey Darry can I stay the night I don't know when my mom will be back and I think my dad is still in a bad mood?" I asked him

"Sure you can sleep on the couch or bunk with Angel and the baby."

"I'll take the couch." I replied I didn't think he would let me that makes me like him even more.

I went over to talk to Angel and she told me that Steve wants to marry her tomight. I told her to go for it. But then she said I don't want to tonight because I also have a bad day the state tried to take Ashley.

I think that Angel and I are going to become good friends.

"Hey Angel would you hate me if I dated Darry?"

"No why do you like him?"

"Yeah I do. Can you ask him out for me?"

"Yeah I think I could do that."


	7. The many dates

Chapter 7

Darry's POV

I went into my room and I saw that Angel was sitting on my bed.

"Angel what up?" I asked

"Would you like to go on a date with Meg tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight would be great."

With that Angel got up and left the room I walked by her room and saw that her and Meg were talking about boys and playing with Ashley.

Angel has been great to her daughter I heard the other day while I was work on a socs' roof that they have a bet that Ashley won't live till she's one that or the state will take her before she's one.

I went into my room once more and I got ready to go out with Meg. I just met this girl last night and now I'm going on a date with her.

Soda's POV

Darry and Meg are going out tonight I think that's sweet I also have plans tonight I'm going to go over and hang out with Kali her brothers aren't going to be home.

As I get to Kali's I wondered what we were going to do . We could make out but that leads to sex and I don't think she'd ready for that. I opened her front door and I looked inside to find that there were candles all over the place

I walked in farther and there's Kali dressed in the really amazing outfit. I couldn't help myself I throw my self at her and we began to kiss then we ended up doing other things. By that I mean yes sex but I'm not telling any one and she's not go to either .

Angel's POV

Steve came over to hang out with me and Ashley after I got Ashley to bed we sat down on the couch. I put my head on his lap and I couldn't believe that he bent down and kissed me then the next thing I knew Darry was yelling at me because he walks in on me and Steve having sex on the couch.

I got up and went to my room and Meg followed me.

"I had a great time with Darry tonight and it looks like you and Steve had fun."

"What did you and Darry do?"

"We went to dinner and then we took a walk."


	8. More godbye and I love yous

Chapter 8

Meg's POV

I heard Angel talking to Steve this morning as I got up and he was saying that him and the rest of the boys have to leave today.

"Hey Steve, Angel are you ok?" I said

"I'll be ok just give me a sec can you go and get Ashley for me?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I went to get Ashley

I hope that Angel is going to be alright.

Steve's POV

I hated to leave Angel and Ashley like this. I held Angel as she cried in to my shoulder and Darry and Soda walked into and saw her crying.

"Angel don't worry Steve and I'll be home soon along with the rest of the guy's."

"I know it's just that I don't want you to leave because I had such a great time this week."

"I know baby but Soda and I are going because we think it will help us and them."

Angel's POV

Meg has been great through this whole thing. Kali and I road together as we took the boys to the bus station once more.

"Angel I will write to you everyday and I hope to her about you and Ashley and what is going on here while I'm gone. I love you and I always will." Steve said as he gave me a kiss and a hug and he gave Ashley a hug.

"It was nice meeting you Meg do me a favor and watch out for my sister and my niece." Soda said hugging her and giving me a kiss on the forehead and a hug for Ashley and me and then he tried to kiss Kali the way Steve kissed me but it didn't work.

Soda's POV

I hated to leave Kali and Angel home while Darry and Charlie both work. I know that Angel will be ok with Meg there but Kali has on one there but Emma.

"Soda come on we don't want to be late." Steve said

"I'm comin man. Darry I love you keep a eye on Angel and Kali for me." I said giving him a hug for maybe the last time.

Meg's POV

I felt a little out of place because Angel and Darry knew all these people and now they were leaving for war and they may not come back.

"Meg are you ok?" Darry asked

"I'm fine it's just that I think about how you and Angel know those guys and that their going to war and that they may not come back and you two seem to show no emotion at all."


	9. Letters from Steve and Soda

Chapter 9

Steve's POV

I really didn't want to leave Angel alone but I had to. I love her more then I can tell anyone.

"Steve man are you alright?" Two-bit asked

"I'm fine just thinking about Angel and everything else."

" I know how you feel because I didn't want to leave her and Ashley either."

" Hey Soda are you ok you seem a little distant from us what's up?" I asked him

"Nothing I just feel like I forgot something important."

"I feel that way to but it's just because we're in love." I said

"Your right."

_Dear Angel, _

_I miss you and Ashley so much I hope to get home soon. The guys say hi and that they miss you and everyone else. We just got to Vietnam and I'm scared of what might happen. We were told that some of us may die and some may get hurt but we cant let our feelings get to us. I know that what will keep me going till I die or I'm back home with you and Ashley is you and Ashley because I know that your love is what I have even when your not here. Your letters will keep me going and going till I'm done. Tell Darry that Soda says hey and that he loves you. _

_Love,_

_Steve Randal _

I wrote Angel a note trying not to cry because I miss her too much. Darry told me that him and Meg will keep a eye on her. I know Darry will and Meg is Angel's new friend and I do trust her but I just don't know how I feel about Meg and Angel being friends.

Soda's POV

I cant believe it I forgot to tell Angel that I'm proud of her and that she's more beautiful then nothing well next to Kali of course but still Angel's my sister and I don't think she knows that I'm still there for her even though I'm not really there.

_Dear Angel,_

_I don't know if I have told you this or not but I'm proud of how you are taking care of your self and Ashley. You are beautiful and I love that about you. I know that I may not be there but I'm still here for you. You can write me letters anytime you want. I will get them. You're my sister and you have been through a lot and I hope that life for you just keeps getting better. Today the head officer called out Darry's name and I told him that he was my brother and that he couldn't make it to the war because of you. I told him that I had a 15 year old sister at home who needed him. I know that's not your age but I had to lie a little to save Darry's ass. _

_Love, _

_Sodapop Curtis _

As I read the note over I became more and more sad and depressed about how I left Angel and Kali but Angel is my sister. I will write Kali but not now I'm worried about Angel once I get a letter from her I will write to Kali.


	10. Letters to Soda, Steve and Angel

Chapter 10

Angel's POV

I got a note from Steve and Soda and I was happy to know that they're ok for now. Kali came over today saying that she's pregnant with Soda's baby. I couldn't believe it.

_Dear Steve, _

_Please be careful. Ashley is doing fine. I am to missing you and Soda and the rest of the guys but manly you and Soda. Tell Soda that I got his letter and that Darry say's thanks for saving his ass. I hope that you will come home soon and not hurt to badly or not hurt at all. _

_Love, _

_Angelina _

After I wrote Steve I tough I should write Soda and tell him what's going on here minus him getting Kali knocked up. I was about to start writing when Meg came in the room and she was wasted.

"Angel I went to one of the Shepard parties the one's Darry doesn't want you going to and I had a little to many drinks and I think Darry may know because he saw me staggering home."

" I think your right. Angel can you go take care of Ashley she's crying." Darry said

I went into my room and took care of Ashley once she went back to sleep I got out the paper and a pen to write Soda a note.

_Dear Soda, _

_Thank you for what you did for Darry. I miss you and he does to because just the other night I heard him crying for you. Ashley is fine to. She has your smile I noticed that yesterday when I came into the room. I said Ashley how is it that you got that beautiful smile just like your Uncle Soda. She just smiled away like nothing in her world was changing. How's Two-bit I haven't heard from him. I would think that he would write me like everyday wondering what new things Ashley is doing of if she loves Mickey Mouse like he does. She's still to young for TV. I miss you and so does Kali write her soon she's worried about you. Please come home soon and safe. _

_Love, _

_Angelina _

After I got done with that I went back out to see if everything was ok with Darry and Meg. It was because a girl who looked a lot like Meg was over I think it was her sister. She kept saying mom is worried about you come home. She's drunk and it's not like she'll know you are. I said yeah right. The last time I got drunk Darry had a few and he knew. I got a look from Darry and I stopped talking.

"Darry I'm going to take these to the mail office then I'm going to see if Lori is ok."

"Fine but be home before 10."

"Ok." I said as I took my watch and left "Oh yeah there are bottles for Ashley in the frig"

"Thanks Angel."

Steve's POV

I hope that Angel got my letter and that I get on back from her. Soda is the same way but he's worse off. I hope that he gets one real soon I don't think he can take this much more.

One of the guys that we fought by was killed today we didn't know him that well but it did hit home. Two-bit wanted to go home right then and there.

Two-Bits POV

I saw a guy get killed and I knew that I couldn't do this anymore I have a great girl who I still love and a baby that I need to get home to.

_Dear Angel, _

_I saw a guy get killed and I thought that this would be then end. I realized that I still love you and I was stupid to brake up with you. I love Ashley to. I hope that she will be as beautiful as you are. Soda is a rack he wants to hear from you soon. He loves you more than anything he also loves Kali. I know I haven't written to you but I didn't know what to write till know. I know I told you that I still love you but would you take me back please? I need you. Write back to me and tell me things about what's going on at home._

_Love, _

_Keith Mathews _

I fished the note and I mailed it. In hopes of getting something from Angel.


	11. Hard Time's

Chapter 11

Meg's POV

I went to the Curtis today to see how Angel and the baby were doing. When I got there I noticed something was wrong.

"Give me the baby you little bitch." The man said

"Tim go away just because Curly went to the war doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." She yelled

I went to her room with the phone and called Darry.

"Hello Darrel Curtis office. Can I help you?" a women voice asked.

"Yes I need to talk to Darry please it's a family matter." I said

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's Meg."

"Hold Please."

"Darrel Curtis speaking."

"Darry it's Meg. Tim is over here trying to take Ashley away from Angel Oh God I just a gun shoot Darry hold on."

I ran out of the room to see that Angel was holding Ashley as Tim ran off. I ran back to the room and told Darry to me us at the hospital.

Angel's POV

I hope that Ashley is ok. She's all I have of Two-bit and I don't know if I could live with out her. Darry just walked in and I ran to him and told him what happen.

"Angelina can I talk to you about Ashley?" the doctor asked it wasn't Dr. Collins it was a new guy.

"Sure." I said as I got up from sitting by Darry and Meg.

"How are you related to Ashley?"

"I'm here mom her dad is off at war."

"I see. I have some bad news we weren't able to save her."

"No she cant be gone I want my baby." I yelled as Darry came up to catch as I fell.

Darry's POV

I sat there holding Angel as here life began to fall apart. I'm going to kill Tim for this. Meg tried to comfort Angel but she didn't want it. So I told Meg that she should go home tonight and that I would call her later.

"Angel it's going to be ok."

"NO it's not Darry." She said as she got up and ran out of the hospital.

Soda's POV

I got a letter from Angel and it had tear drops on it.

_Dear Soda, _

_Tim killed Ashley and I don't know if I can live without her. I was so close to her. Darry says it will be ok but I don't think it will. Tell the guys for me please. I hope that by the time you and the guys get back I'm still alive because I cant handle anymore of this crap that is going on. If you get a note from Darry saying that I died or that I killed my self don't blame your self it's my fault for having Ashley in my arms while he tried to kill me. Tim said that I deserved it just because I apparently put Curly in the war. _

_Love _

_Angel_

I passed the note to Steve who read it and just about fell over that the love of his life might not be there when we get home.

Kali's POV

I was with Angel for the whole week after Ashley was killed. The state called and said that Angel has to go to court and give a statement about Tim.

"Angel are you going to be ok?" I asked

"No not until Steve and Soda are home, If I'm still alive."

Angel's POV

I got up and left for the bathroom I locked my self in it I took Darry's razor and I cut my rist. I thought it was better then killing my self at least I don't think about what has happened to my this past week.


	12. More Hard Times

Chapter 12

Angel's POV

I have been cutting my self more and more and I don't know if Darry found out yet or not. I cant stand to let him know that I'm hurting my self because if I don't I may kill my self. I thought to my self this is worth it.

Darry's POV

I'm worried about Angel she has been spending a lot of time in the bathroom. I hope that she's not doing anything that isn't healthy. She's my baby sister and I care about her more then anything.

I went to the bathroom door and opened it to see Angel with a razor in her hand and a cut on her wrist.

"Angel what are you doing."

"I don't know Darry it makes me feel better."

"Well it shouldn't."  
"Do you know how many times that I wanted to kill my self then I took your razor and cut my self and deiced that this was better then killing my self."

"Well it's not because it starts here and end up in the hospital or even your death. Now promise me you'll stop."

"I cant just stop Darry I need your help with this. Not just this but loosening Ashley and having the guys off at war. I just cant handle it."

We stopped there because we heard the door open. It was Meg we didn't want her to know what was going on because it was a family matter.


	13. Angel

Chapter 13

Meg's POV

I didn't understand why Darry told me to leave. I know that Angel lost Ashley and that the guys are at war but why is Darry spending more and more time at home and not at work. Why doesn't he call me?

"Hello Curtis Residents Angelina speaking can I help you?"

"Yeah Angel it's Meg is Darry there?"

"Yeah hold on let me get him."

"Hello Darrel speaking."

"Darry it's Meg why wont you talk to me?"

"Angel is have a little problem besides loosing Ashley and the guys being off at war it's nothing to do with you."

"Ok I'll talk to you later."

Angels POV

I hope that Darry doesn't tell Meg about my problem. I still have to find a way to tell Soda in a letter and Kali.

I don't know if I can handle anything any more I hope that I don't lose any one else.

Darry's POV

I have been staying home with Angel more and more lately because I don't want her to end up in the hospital.

Soda's POV

_Dear SodaPop,_

_I found Angel cutting herself the other day. I have take the liberty to take her to work with me so I can keep a eye on her. I hope that she doesn't kill her self one of these days or goes back to cutting her self it's been about a week since she last did it. Soda don't let any one read this note NOT even Steve it's between you , me and Angel. _

_ Love, _

_Darry _

When I read this note I couldn't believe what I was reading. Why would Angel put her self to that kind of pain she hated fighting when blades were present. So why was she doing thins now.

"Hey Soda is that a note from home?" Steve asked

"yeah but you cant read it this time. Oh and we need to write them and tell them that Two-bit is gone."

Two-bits not dead he's just MIA the one who's dead is Angels best friend besides Mason and Kali. Yes I mean Ashton but I don't know how to tell her in a note.

"What about Ashton?" Johnny asked

"I don't know how to tell her with out her getting more depressed then she is."


	14. Bad news

Chapter 14

Kali's POV

I got a note from Soda today.

_Dear Kali,_

_I hope that your ok. I dint write to tell you that 'm fine because so much has happened. Ashton was killed in the line of fire and I mainly wrote to tell you about Two-bit. He's missing and they don't know where he is. Tell Charlie. Please don't worry. I love you and Always will._

_ Love, _

_SodaPop Curtis_

I throw the letter down and called Angel. I didn't care that it was long distance.

"Hello. Angel?"

"Yeah Kali are you ok?"

"No I'm not."

"What's wrong. It is Two-bit?"

"Yeah he's Missing and Ashton was killed in the line of fire."

I heard the phone drop and Angel screaming for Darry. I hung up the phone and told Charlie.

Angel's PO V

I cant believe it Ashton is gone and Two-bits missing. I lose my mom and dad in the same day I lost Pony after that then I just lost Ashley a week ago and now I lose Ashton and Two-bit is missing. I cant handle this any more I just cant.

OMG I did it again I cut my wrist. I have to be strong and I need to stop this.

Soda's POV

_Dear Soda,_

_I did it again I cut my self I didn't mean to honest. I just feel so lost with out you or the guys here. I know about Ashton and Two-bit I got a call from Kali she sounded pretty heart broken. Write her and tell her that you'll be ok. I know you and the rest of the guys will come back. _

_Love,_

_Angel_

I read the note and looked at Steve and I could tell that he thinks that he may not get out of here alive.

"Steve write her a note and tell her how you fell."

"I will as soon as I get my self together."

"No you need to do it before its to late. She wrote saying that she cant handle any more. I shouldn't be telling you this but if I do don't tell Angel or Darry I told you and the rest of the guys for that matter."

"I promise I wont tell."

"She started to cut her self after Tim killed Ashley."


	15. Soda,Steve,Twobit,Johnny Cade

Chapter 15

Steve's POV

What how can this happen my Angel is cutting her self over Ashley and everything else. I wish I was there to help her.

"Is she ok though she hasn't had to go to the hospital because of it?"

"No she just needs you to write her a note."

"What do I tell her. Besides that I miss her and that I'm ok."

"I don't know man tell her that each day with out you is like a day with out food."

I still didn't know what to write as I picked up the gun that was at my feet and I went back to the field. I just hope that we can find Two-bit soon. I know that he'll live though what ever they are doing to him because he wants to get back to Angel and Ashley.

Two-bits POV

I don't know where I am but I do know that I'm not alone. There are a few guys that I was fighting by with me. I Found out that Ashton was killed and that Johnny Cade is MIA like me. That's because they just caught him and put him in this cage with me so I have some one to talk to.

"Hey Two-bit did you hear what Tim did to Ashley?"

"No what?"

"He killed her."

"Why did he do that was it because of Curly coming to war with us?"

"I think that's what the reason was."

Angel must be having a hard time with this.

I wish that I didn't brake up with her I still love her with all my heart. If Steve doesn't make it out I will do my best to get her back but if he does come back then I will find someone as amazing as her.


	16. Angel goes to war

Chapter 16

Darry's POV

When I found out about Johnny being missing now to I didn't tell Angel because she is already having a hard time. Now that Kali is expecting another Angel has been helping her to get her mind off what has happened to her these pat two months.

"Darry I'm home. What's for dinner?"

"I don't know yet."

"I know that your hiding something why don't you just tell me."

How can I tell her that Johnny is missing.

"Fine Johnny Cade is missing now to I just found out the other day."

"Then he might be with Two-bit and they can think of a way to get home."

Angel's POV

I cant believe it Johnny and Two-bit are missing now. I hope that they get home safe and I hope that I don't lose Soda or anyone else for that matter I don't think I could handle it.

Many times this week I have thought about cutting my self or even killing my self because I cant handle any more of this.

I looked in the mirror and I saw a girl who had no more hopes or dreams I hated my self and I just wanted to get out of her. I picked up my coat and told Darry I was going for a walk I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out of there.

I was stopped by a man in an army uniform and he asked me if I would like to go to Vietnam and talk to the guys there or even dance or sing for them. I told him that would be great. He said that I leave tomorrow morning . I went home and told Darry that I was going to Vietnam for a while and not to worry about me.

Soda's POV

I heard that we were getting a visitor from home and it was a girl. I was excited to see who it was. Once she arrived the guys and me went to greet her. When we found out it was Angel and she didn't look to well. When she saw me she ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I've missed you Sodapop Curtis and you to Steve Randle and the rest of you."

"I think we should let Angelina have a few minutes with her brother and his friends." The main officer said to the other men that were there with us.

'Angel what happen to you?" Steve asked

"Nothing Steve hey guys can I have some time with Soda alone please?"

"Sure" they all said as they walked out

"Soda I don't know how much longer I can stand you and the guys being gone. I cant lose any one else."

"I know baby I know." I said as I held my sister while she cried I wanted to be home with her not here in Vietnam.


	17. Worring

Chapter 17

Angel's POV

I cant believe that I'm in Vietnam with Soda and the guys. When I told Darry that I was going to Vietnam it hit him hard he told me not to be gone long. I'm not going o it's only a week that I get to stay.

"Hey Angel are you really ok?" Steve asked me

"Yeah. Will you excuse me Steve I have to do something for the rest of the men here."

"Sure I'll talk to you later." .

I got up and I went to the stage and I sang a song. I sang the song my mom sang me and the song I sang to Ashley it didn't help me much but those guys thought it was the best thing.

Steve's POV

Angel seems different more distance. Did I do something wrong or is she changing so much.

Darry's POV

I hope that Angel comes home soon. She has one more day left before she comes home and I hope that being over in Vietnam doesn't make her more depressed.

"Hey Meg what's up?"

"Nothin where's Angel?"

"She's in Vietnam."

Soda's POV

Angel told me the other day when she got her that she doesn't know if she really loves Steve the way she use to. I don't blame her she has lost to many people. She'd afraid she may lose him to.

She leaves tomorrow and I don't want her to but she does have get home to Darry.

"Angel when you get home give Darry a great big hug for me and call Kali and tell her that I send my love."

"I will."

"oh and don't kill your self or cut your self I mean it. I don't want to get a note saying your dead or that you cut yourself."

"I promise." She said but I knew that she wouldn't keep it for long.


	18. Suicied

Chapter 18

Angel's POV

I got home and Darry was sitting on the couch. He looked out he window and saw me before I even got the door open I was off the ground in a big bear hug. I gave him a big hug and said it was from Soda.

I went into my room and I sat on my bed and I thought about what life would be like with out the war. I would be happy. Ashley would be here. So would the guys. AS I kept thinking about this I found my self looking for something I didn't know what but once I find it I would know.

I found a gun in the top drawer of mine and Soda's dresser. I put it to my head and pulled the trigger. I was dead.

Darry's POV

I heard the gun shot I got up from the couch and ran into Angel's room she laid there in her own blood dead. All I could think was not now Angel not now. I called 911 they came and I rode with her to the ER they told me that they would try to save her but they may not be able to.

"Hello Mathews residents Charlie speaking how may I help you?" Charlie asked

"It's Darry. Angel shot herself she may be dead for good I'm here at the hospital the doctors said that their going to try everything they can for her." I said as I dropped the phone because the doctor came out of the room Angel was in.

"I'm sorry Sir we couldn't save her."

I picked up the phone and told Charlie that she's gone for good.

Soda's POV

I got a letter from Darry today.

_Dear Soda, _

_I don't know how to tell you this. But the other night when Angel came home she found a gun in the dresser and killed herself. I'm sorry Soda. I now you two were close but please come home so that I still have you and that I'm not alone without a family. Tell the guys they need to know._

_Love, _

_Darry _

I couldn't believe it after she promised me. I cant help but think that this is my fault I told the guys that Angel was dead they all just about lost it.

I called Darry to let him know that we were coming home because our time was up. Two-bit and Johnny are still missing but I know that they will come home soon.

This isn't the last chapter. It may not have Angel in it but I will go on. Love Ya Angel


	19. All a dream

Chapter 19

Darry's POV

I woke up like I was just shot in the head. Angel is gone I thought. I got up and I went to sit in the living room. Angel wasn't really dead she was still in Vietnam and she was coming home soon.

I looked out the window and I saw a figure coming to the door. I looked closer and it was Angel I got up and ran to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"I missed you." I said as I hugged her again

"I can tell oh yeah this is form Soda." She said as she gave he a hug.

She went into her room and like in my dream I heard a gun shot so I got up and ran to her room. But this time Angel wasn't hurt it was Tim.

Angel's POV

Tim tried to come in through the window with a gun in his hand he fell and shot him self. When Darry heard the gun go off he ran to see what was up. I told him what happen.

"I'm going to call 911." He said as I went over to Tim and told him to hang in there. That when Curly got home he would need you there and that your sister's need you.

Darry came back into the room and he had the paramedics with him. He drove the truck while I rode in the ambulance with Tim.

"Angel I'm sorry."

"Tim it's ok just hang in there."

After I said that he flat lined. We got to the hospital and the doctors helped all they could but they couldn't save him.

When we got back to my house the cops were there and they said that I was being charged for murder. I didn't do anything wrong. He shot him self trying to shot me. I wanted to tell them that but I was told to be quiet.

Curly's POV

_Dear Curly, _

_I'm sorry to tell you that Tim is dead. I'm being charged with his death even though he shot him self. The DNA on the gun will prove me right. I hope that when you come back you will care for your sisters in their time of need and they will help you. Come home safe and tell the guys I say hey._

_Love, _

_Angelina Curtis _

I read the note over and over. I couldn't believe it Tim was dead never to be there for me to talk to .

Soda's POV

_Dear Soda, _

_I had a really scary dream. I dreamt that Angel killed her self and that I wrote to you telling you that, You called and said that you and the guys were coming home. Well Angel didn't kill her self but she's in jail for killing Tim. Even though she didn't do it. He was crawling in the window to her room and he shot him self. The cops don't believe that she didn't kill him. They think she planed on killing him and that the story she tell is to cover up the truth. She says that it scary being there. I middle school it wasn't that scary but now it is. She said that like she really didt want to be there. I hope you come home soon and that Angel will get out of jail soon. Don't tell anyone not even Steve she doesn't want him to know. Not yet at least._

_Love, _

_Darrel _


	20. Jail

Chapter 20

Soda's POV

I couldn't believe that Angel was in jail. Yeah she's been there before for little things but not for murder. Hey at least we get to leave soon. The general said about another week and we could leave.

"Hey man you ok?" Steve asked

"I don't know man. Angel got her self in some kind or trouble. So she's in jail."

"Did I hear you right?" Mason asked

"yeah you guys promise not to tell anyone or Darry when we get home."

"We swear." They all said

"Angel got arrested for killing Tim Shepard even though he killed him self instead of her."

"Thanks Soda just tell the whole world what my brother did and where Angel is."

"Curly they needed to know."

"NO they didn't. I have to take care of my family now."

Angel's POV

I hate this place it is so so so well I don't know but it's not cool. I don't see how Dallas can stand a place like this.

"Angelina you have a visitor." The officer said

"Thank you."

"Hey Ang." The man said

"Hey when can I get out of here?"

"I don't know baby I don't know."

If you didn't catch who the man was by the "I don't know baby I don't know?' it was Darry.

I was so scared that I may never leave this place where death waits for you around the corner.

Darry's POV

I hated to se my baby sister in a place like that for something she didn't do. I hope that she wins the case. If she doesn't win it's life in prison for her and I know for sure she'll kill her self.

The hearing is next week sometime. But I don't know how long she can last.


	21. The Trial

Chapter 21

Angel's POV

The hearing was today and since I couldn't afford a lawyer sheriff Brady got his brother-in-law to help out and sheriff Brady will pay for it because he knows that I'm not stupid enough to kill some one.

"It's time to go Angelina." Said the guard

"Ok lets go and get this thing over with."

As I walked into the court room with the hand cuffs on I looked at Darry who was sitting by Charlie, Kali and Meg. I was scared that I may never get to see them again.

Once I sat down we had to wait for the judge when the judge came in were we're all asked to rise. I remember rising then I heard someone yell see if she's ok.

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later. I didn't know what had happened. Darry thinks it had to do with me cutting my self and being so stressed out about the trial. The trial was moved till I could testify I knew I was ready even though everyone else didn't think so.

A week later we tried again and this time we got thought the trial.

Darry's POV

I sat there behind my sister as she had her head down I could tell she was trying not to cry. We sat there while the jury went to deliberate. They soon came out and I could wait to hear what they had to say.

"How do you find Angelina Curtis?"

"Not guilty."

"with that Angelina you are free to go."

I got up and I grabbed my baby sister who was crying because she got to come home.

She wanted to tell Soda that she won the case but we deiced to wait till he got home. I knew that she would probably be out with Kali when he got home anyway.

I haven't heard from Soda in a while so I didn't know when he was coming home or if he was still alive.

After we left the court house Angel and I said bye to Charlie and Kali as they were going back to their house and said bye to Meg because I wanted to hang out with Angel and Meg was there for me the whole time Angel was in jail for a crime she didn't do.


	22. Happiness

Chapter 22

Soda's POV

I got home and nobody was there so I got worried that Angel was sentenced to death. But that soon left me when I saw Darry and Angel walking up the drive way.

"Angel your home." I said as I ran up to her and gave her a hug and then I gave one to Darry

" So how was the trial?" I asked

"I won well we had to do it today because when we started the first time I passed out and had to go to the hospital because I apparently hit my head which Darry told me this on the way home. Where's Steve?" She said with out taking a breath.

"He's inside waiting for you."

As I said that she ran inside Darry and I walked in after her talking about how everything has been.

Steve's POV

I saw Angel running in and I got up of the chair and ran to her. I gave her the biggest kiss I ever gave her and she liked it because when Darry told us to stop she just kept on kissing me.

"I missed you Steve Randle."

"I missed you too Angelina Curtis."

Darry and Soda looked at us like we were insane.

I told her that I was going to go and see Charlie and Kali and Soda said he would come to. So Angel and Darry deiced to come to. Angel and I walked together. I pulled her close once we got to the Mathews and asked her if she wanted to get married tonight or tomorrow she said tomorrow so we could have the guys there.


	23. Angel and Steve's big day

Chapter 23

Angel's POV

After we left the Mathew house we all went home and Steve went to hang out with his dad or someone because I wanted some sleep and needed to get everyone called for tomorrow night. I couldn't believe that I was going to get married. Steve and I told everyone who was at the Mathews and I told Kali that she was my maid of honor. Meg was going to be a brides maid. I told Darry that he gets to walk me down the isle I know that what the dad does but I don't have one. Soda is Steve's best man.

I woke up this morning and I was to excited that I almost forgot to eat till Soda said Angel get over her and eat while I go get you mom's wedding dress. I was happy that I would have mom and dad there. I was going to wear her dress and Darry was going to wear dad suit.

Steve's POV

I couldn't sleep last night I was to happy. I get to marry Angel the love of my life today. I ran into Mason and Tex and told them to be at the church at 5:30 and don't be late. They were also going to be in the wedding. I have Soda, Mason And Tex and Charlie.

Angel has well of course Kali, Meg and Jamie said she would help and Lori decide to be in the wedding to.

I went over to the Church and asked if the pastor if he could do a wedding tonight at 6 and he said that he would and that it was only $250. I got the money from work and money from my dad that I saved up for this I had even more left over. So that I could take Angel some where nice for the honeymoon.

Darry's POV

The time came when I had to give my sister up. I walked her down the isle. I could tell that she was missing something and that something was mom, dad, Pony, Ashley and Ashton and the guys who were MIA. But Angel looked so beautiful that I didn't want to let her go. Angel and Steve said their I love vows and then they went on their honeymoon.


End file.
